


My Only Love

by xthe_dreamerx



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthe_dreamerx/pseuds/xthe_dreamerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia tells Stiles to stop babying her so much after she gets out of Eichen. He tells her all the reasons why he won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Love

It’s been a week. 

A week ago today the pack rescued Lydia from Eichen House, a sad excuse for a medical institution. It feels like it’s been longer, for every night she’s flooded with nightmares regarding the place. 

The hole in her head is slowly, but surely healing. Of course, she still gets massive headaches. She had da freaking hole drilled in her head. 

Lydia refused to go to the hospital. She had spent too much time in medical facilities as it was. She didn’t know if she could handle lying on one of those beds any longer. 

How would they explain the hole in her head, anyway? It was better for her to get checked out by Deaton and Melissa. The older woman had immediately wrapped her arms around the strawberry blonde as Stiles walked her into the McCall house, Scott following close behind. 

After Melissa cleaned her head and bandaged it, Lydia was free to go. Stiles helped her back into his Jeep, taking off down the road toward the Martin Estate. 

When she asked him where they were going, her hand immediately gripped his arm after he answered. She couldn’t go back to her mother, yet. Sure, she had hugged Natalie at the animal clinic, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still angry with her mother. 

For the whole of junior year, Lydia had complained to her mother over and over about how much she detested Eichen House. Not to mention that her grandmother had been condemned to that hell hole right before she was murdered by the same orderly that tried to kill Lydia and Stiles in the same institution. How could her mother put her in there? 

So, Lydia asked Stiles to take her to his house. She didn’t want to go home, and she didn’t want to be alone. Stiles quickly obliged, taking a turn to go to his house. 

The Sheriff hadn’t been home when they arrived. Stiles said that he’d be out all night. It seemed to be happening quite a lot since the Beast came to town. 

Before they went to bed, Lydia decided to take a shower. She wanted to wash away every trace of Eichen from her body. The clothes. The smell. The blood. 

The only thing that would never be washed away were the memories. 

Stiles had given her some sweatpants and an old lacrosse hoodie to sleep in. He quickly got rid of her Eichen clothes before she had a chance to step out of the shower. 

He had been downstairs when she was finished. She had stayed in the bathroom a little longer, Stiles’ clothes on her body, letting the steam warm her to the bone. Ever since she woke up in Eichen, she couldn’t seem to stay warm. 

When Stiles came back upstairs with two mugs of tea, she was sitting on the blue comforter covering his bed, her hair thrown in a messy bun, staring blankly at the wall. 

For a second, he had thought that maybe she had relapsed into her catatonic state. But when he knocked on the door, he let out a breath of relief when her head turned to   
look at him. 

He sent her a small smile that she didn’t return, slowly walking toward her. Stiles handed her one of the mugs, to which she instantly wrapped her small, cold hands around. The warmth of the mug sent a chill down her spine. He sat next to her on the bed, their shoulders touching, silence washing over them like a blanket. 

Lydia was the first to break the silence. “I thought you were dead.” 

Her voice was like a whisper. It sounded so broken and hoarse. Stiles almost didn’t realize she was the one who spoke. 

“What do you mean, Lydia?” he asked, looking at the right side of her head. 

The green irises of her eyes continued to look forward. “I thought you were all dead, Stiles. I was so scared. I can’t lose any more people, Stiles. I just can’t.” 

He saw her eyes start to water, tears stopping at her waterline. Stiles quickly moved into action, taking the mug from her hands, placing them both on the nightstand. He sat   
back down next to her, cupping her cheeks in his palms. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m right here, Lydia. I’m okay. Everyone’s okay. We’re all fine,” he spoke in a soft voice, trying to reassure her. 

With a sigh, Lydia leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. She took a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes again, looking into his. Tears spilled over her   
cheeks, landing on Stiles’ sweatpants. 

He moved her head to his chest, wrapping his arms around the small girl as she cried and cried. She ended up crying herself to sleep, leaning on Stiles like a pillow. He didn’t want to move her, so he simply lied down, her head resting on his chest. 

When she woke up the next morning, her back was to his front, one of his arms draped around her waist as their hands were perfectly entwined. There was no other place she’d rather be. 

Every night since then has been the same. She stays over night at the Stilinski household, not wanting to go back to her mother. Truthfully, she doesn’t know if she’ll ever be ready to go back to her mother. 

They stand in Stiles room after the conversation in the library. She had just gotten back from taking Parrish to Chris and Gerard to find out what is going on with him, other than the fact that he’s the hellhound. 

“So, are you ready to not play tonight?” Lydia asks the brown haired boy as he stands in front of his closet in just his lacrosse shorts, looking through the mass of clothes for his jersey. Lydia would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the view. 

“Not really,” Stiles answers truthfully, smiling when he finds the maroon jersey stuffed in the back of his closet. The familiar number 24 stares back at him in white print as he holds it out in front of him. “To be honest, I kind of miss lacrosse, but there’s not much I can do if we want to keep the Beast away tonight.” 

Lydia gives him a sympathetic look. For the past week, Stiles has been raving about how excited he is for this game, only to have to forfeit. She felt bad for him. But also, she was missing the game of lacrosse as well. The last game she had been at was the State Championships their sophomore year. She hadn’t been able to make it to any games last   
year. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I know how excited you were to start playing again. But don’t worry, the actual season will start soon.” 

Stiles sends her a smile after he pulls the jersey over his head, walking over to where she sits on his bed. “So, what are you doing tonight?” he asks as he takes a seat next to her. 

She raises her eyebrow at him as if he’s stupid. “I’m coming to the game, silly,” Lydia says as if it’s obvious. 

Immediately, Stiles shakes his head. “No way in hell, Lydia.” 

“Why not?” 

“Lydia, you have to be crazy to think I would let you anywhere near that game. You do know the reason we’re trying to get Coach to forfeit, right?” 

Rolling her eyes, Lydia says, “I don’t care, Stiles. If the plan works, we have nothing to worry about.” 

“What if the plan doesn’t work? Lydia, I need you somewhere where you’re safe.” 

“I can protect myself, Stiles.” 

“From a gigantic, man-eating beast? I think you’re a little in over your head,” he tells her, pinching his fingers together in a small amount. 

“Why are you so worried about this, anyway? It’s just a lacrosse game.” 

“Yeah, a lacrosse game that has the high possibility of attracting a gigantic beast that has gone around killing people. You’re not going to that game, Lydia.” 

He stands from his bed, going over to his desk where his lacrosse bag sits on his chair. Lydia glares at the back of his head. 

“And who’s going to stop me? Stiles, you need to stop babying me, okay? I’m fine.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes, keeping his eyes on his lacrosse bag. “Lydia, just drop it. You’re not going. And I’m not babying you.” 

“Yes you are, Stiles! The only time you let me leave the house is if you’re by my side. Guess what? You’re going to be at the game. Why can’t I go?” she demands, standing from the bed as well as she crosses her arms. 

“Because I said.” 

“Last time I checked, I was older than you.” 

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t the one who was just broken out of a mental institution with a hole drilled in their head.” 

Her glare hardens on his back. He knows she hates talking about her time at Eichen House. 

“I’m going to that game, Stiles. And you can’t stop me,” Lydia says defiantly. 

Fed up, Stiles turns around, glaring at the strawberry blonde. “Lydia, you’re not going, okay! I can’t let you go!” he yells, the veins in his neck popping. 

“And why not?!” she shouts back. 

“Because I can’t lose you again!” 

The room falls silent between the two teenagers, their bodies tense as they breathe heavily. Their eyes stare into each other, daring the other to make a move. 

“That night, I thought I lost you, Lydia. You stopped breathing. Your heart stopped beating. For those moments, I was going through what Derek, Scott, and Liam all did. And I don’t want to go through that again.” 

“And what was that?” Lydia asks in a whisper. 

“Losing my first love.” 

“Hey, you always say that one’s an incident, two’s a coincidence, three’s a pattern. Maybe you should let the pattern play out.” 

Stiles glares at her, causing her to roll her green eyes. “That’s not funny, Lydia.” 

It’s silent between the two again, the atmosphere tense. Lydia looks down at the ground as Stiles looks at her strawberry blonde hair. 

“Do you remember what I said to you sophomore year?” he suddenly asks, leaning back against his desk. 

Lydia looks up at the boy with questioning eyes. “You said a lot of things to me sophomore year, Stiles. I think you’ll have to be more specific,” she snaps, making him roll his eyes. 

“That night we saved Jackson. That night you saved Jackson. Do you remember what I said to you right here?” 

Thinking back to that night, a night she tries so hard to forget, a small smile forms on her lips. “You said that if I died, you’d go out of your freakin’ mind.” 

He nods his head, pushing himself off his desk as he walks closer to her. “That’s right. And you know what? That still reigns true. Because in those few moments that you were dead, my mind was lost. I couldn’t think straight. I didn’t want to think. My first love was dead in my arms. My only love was dead in my arms. I didn’t want to go through   
what the others did. I was lucky enough to only have to go through it for a few moments. I don’t want that to change.” 

Lydia’s eyes widen when he says, “My only love.” 

“You’re, you’re only love?” she asks in a whisper as he stands right in front of her. “What, what about Malia?” 

Stiles shakes his head, cupping her cheeks in his palms. “I liked her. I really did. But she could never compare to you, Lydia Martin.” 

Needless to say, she didn’t go to the game that night.


End file.
